A Date with Death
A Date with Death '(Case #6) is the sixth fanmade case as well as being the first one in the Verdant Meadows district and the sixth one in Bluehaven by CCFan32. Case Background Previously on ''Criminal Case, Chief Price proclaimed that a dangerous and venomous snake known as "The Black Viper" has been running loose in Verdant Meadows for a day and wants the player to catch it before any citizens of the district become victims of the viper. Chief Price wanted Junior Officer Michael Collins and the player to investigate and patrol Verdant Meadows and on the way, stop by the greenhouse, because a famous botanist named Bradley Lawson wants to help catch the viper. The team decides to head to the greenhouse first so they can know where it was last seen, only to find a gardener named Ellen Chesterfield buried in a large plant pot being devoured by a peculiarly colossal venus flytrap. After witnessing the venus flytrap devour Ellen, the team didn't hesitate to send Ellen's half-eaten corpse off to Elizabeth for autopsy, where she verified that the venus flytrap is indeed the murder weapon. It took careful investigation to reveal the killer to be a member of the Flower Power gardening group named Lorraine Jackson. Michael was disgusted by how Lorraine orchestrated the murder, in which she replied by stating that Ellen deserved such a grim fate. Lorraine made it clear that Ellen was a promiscuous woman who dated a lot of men throughout her life and then dumped them for other men because she wanted sexual pleasure from them. As Lorraine and Ellen were in Kindergarten together, Lorraine got jealous throughout her school life but was soon furious when Ellen dated Lorraine's older brother and broke his heart, like all the other men Ellen dated. Lorraine's brother contemplated suicide after the break-up but she managed to stop him before he could proceed. Lorraine then filed a lawsuit against Ellen but it got turned down. Because of this, Lorraine wanted revenge for what Ellen did to her brother. Michael and the player shipped Lorraine off to court. Lorraine explained to the Honorable Kingsley that if the lawsuit wasn't turned down, Ellen would have still been alive. Judge Kingsley nurtured a distaste for people to murder others using Mother Nature and especially found it abhorrent when Lorraine fed Ellen to the venus flytrap. Lorraine stated that it was a very simple task to do. According to her, Lorraine was at the greenhouse when Ellen was there. Since the two were all alone there, Lorraine threw a plant pot at the back of Ellen's head to incapacitate her. Lorraine took one of the botanist's giant plant pots (who wanted to make another giant venus flytrap) and buried Ellen inside it. Once there, Lorraine pushed the pot into the venus flytrap's path and witnessed the murder first hand and enjoyed the sight, knowing that Ellen was having a date with death. Kingsley stopped Lorraine and handed down a 30-year jail sentence with a parole possibility of 25 years. Chief Price wanted the team to detain the Black Viper snake before it can harm anyone. After acquiring the help of Bradley Lawson, the team discovers that the snake was intentionally released by someone as evidence by a broken padlock which belonged to the snake's cage. Towards the climax of this case, Roman informs the team that the station got a package with a photo on it, depicting Chief Price tied up to a chair and gagged. Victim *'Ellen Chesterfield '(Found being eaten alive by a giant venus flytrap) Murder Weapon *'''Venus Flytrap Killer *'Lorraine Jackson' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes gardening *The suspect eats beignets Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has pollen on his clothes Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes gardening Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has pollen on his clothes *The suspect has blond hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats beignets Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has pollen on her clothes Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes gardening *The suspect eats beignets Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has pollen on her clothes *The suspect has blond hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes gardening Killer's Profile *The killer likes gardening. *The killer has pollen on their clothes. *The killer eats beignets. *The killer is six feet tall. *The killer has blond hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Greenhouse. (Clues: Victim's Body, Plant Pot, Torn Paper; Available at start) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder weapon confirmed: Venus Flytrap; Evidence: Killer likes gardening) *Examine Plant Pot. (Result: Flower Petals) *Analyze Flower Petals. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer has pollen on their clothes) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Greenhouse Card; New Suspect: Bradley Lawson) *Question Bradley Lawson about the murder. (Prerequisite: Greenhouse Card restored) *Investigate Victim's Garden. (Clues: Faded Card, Victim's Belongings; Prerequisite: Talk to Bradley) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Love Card) *Analyze Love Card. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Schmoot) *Quiz Schmoot about the love card. (Prerequisite: Love Card analyzed) *Examine Victim's Belongings. Childhood Photograph (Unknown Girl) *Examine Unknown Girl. (New Suspect: Victoria Mars) *Inform Victoria Mars about her best friend's death. (Prerequisite: Victoria identified on Photo) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question Schmoot about his picnic date with the victim. (Available at start) *Investigate Greenwood Plains. (Clues: Gardening Shovel, Pile of Soil; Available at start) *Examine Gardening Shovel. (Result: Soil Sample) *Analyze Soil Sample. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer eats beignets) *Examine Pile of Soil. (Result: Gardening Group Card; New Suspect: Lorraine Jackson) *Talk to Lorraine Jackson about the victim. (Prerequisite: Gardening Group Card restored) *Investigate Garden Chair. (Clues: Garbage, Answering Machine; Prerequisite: Soil Sample analyzed) *Examine Garbage. (Result: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Birthday Card) *Analyze Birthday Card. (03:00:00) *Ask Bradley why he gave a birthday card to the victim. (Prerequisite: Birthday Card analyzed) *Examine Answering Machine. (Result: Deciphered Answering Machine) *Analyze Answering Machine. (06:00:00; New Clue: Audio Waves) *Examine Audio Waves. (Result: Oliver Hall's Voice; New Suspect: Oliver Hall; Prerequisite: Answering Machine analyzed) *Question Oliver about his date with the victim. (Prerequisite: Oliver's Voice identified) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Picnic Spot. (Clues: Suicidal Man, Picnic Basket, Torn Fabric; Available at start) *Quiz Oliver Hall about his suicide attempt. (Prerequisite: Picnic Spot investigated; Unlocks: Plants) *Examine Picnic Basket. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Lawsuit Form) *Analyze Lawsuit Form. (09:00:00) *Queston Lorraine Jackson about filing a lawsuit against the victim. (Prerequisite: Lawsuit Form analyzed) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: T-Shirt Message) *Ask Victoria Mars about her message on the victim's shirt. (Prerequisite; T-shirt Message restored) *Investigate Plants. (Clues: Broken Plant Pot; Prerequisite: Talk to Oliver) *Examine Broken Plant Pot. (Result: Plant Pot) *Analyze Plant Pot. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer is six feet tall) *Investigate Greenwood Plains. (Clues: Tin Box; Prerequisite: Talk to Lorraine and Victoria) *Examine Tin Box. (Result: Flower) *Analyze Flower. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer has blond hair) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *See what Bradley Lawson knows about the snake's last locations. (Available at start) *Investigate Greenhouse. (Clues: Bradley's Bag; Prerequisite: Talk to Bradley) *Examine Bradley's Bag. (Result: Faded Map) *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Marked Map) *Analyze Marked Map. (06:00:00) *Ask Bradley Lawson to help you catch the snake. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Marked Map analyzed) *Investigate Greenwood Plains. (Clues: Locked Box; Prerequisite: Talk to Bradley) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Padlock) *Analyze Padlock. (06:00:00) *Question Oliver Hall about the snake being intentionally released. (Reward: Sunglasses; Prerequisite: Padlock analyzed) *Investigate Victim's Garden. (Clues: Gardening Bag; Available at start) *Examine Gardening Bag. (Result: Necklace) *Give the necklace to Victoria Mars. (Reward: 5,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Necklace found) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases